A New House Guest
by Rraz45
Summary: Miria Trunks returns to the Briefs home two years after the final battle with Kidd Buu. Can Vegeta handle two Trunks under his roofs and Bulma keeping a new secret? Read and Review
1. An Old Face Returns

A New House Guest

Bulma lay asleep on her bed. It has been two years since the final battle with Majin Buu. It was a time of peace. Things had changed in her family. Her mate, Vegeta, had changed most of all. He sacrificed himself for her and their son. His sacrifice made her incredibly sad, but nevermore proud. Now he was alive with her and Trunks. Though they continued to argue constantly, their life couldn't be anymore better.

Bulma's dream was interrupted by someone, shaking her awake.

"What is it?" Bulma coldly stated.

"Mother," the voice spoke.

"Trunks what is it?" Bulma asked without opening her eyes, "Wait Trunks, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Umm mother," Trunks whispered.

Bulma opened up her eyes. She looked at the man that sat on the edge of her bed. It wasn't the Trunks that she tucked into bed earlier. It was the Trunks that warned Goku of the Androids.

"Trunks!" Bulma happily shouted. Bulma tightened the sheet around her body knowing she lay naked under the sheets from an earlier moment with her husband, as she sat up to hug her son. "What are you doing her? Oh wait until Vegeta sees you!" Bulma glowed with happiness.

"Bulma, who's up there?" Vegeta shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Why don't you come up here and see," Bulma shouted back.

"It better not be that scare face weakling," Vegeta shouted as he climbed up the stairs.

"Well if you didn't leave in the middle of the night to train you would know," Bulma responded, getting very irritated.

Vegeta stood in the bedroom's doorway. "Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

"Hi father," Trunks replied.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Well," Trunks began.

"Oh look it's the middle of the night, how about we talk about it tomorrow," Bulma replied. Both father and son nodded in agreement. "Trunks you know which room is yours goodnight," Bulma said as she fell back in bed, clutching the blanket over her.

"Good night," Trunks closed the door behind him.

"Well I'm going back to training," Vegeta muttered.

"Oh no you don't Veggie. We are going to finish what we started earlier," Bulma winked. Vegeta smirked as he climbed into bed and kiss his mate.


	2. Counseling

A New House Guest

Bulma danced away as she cooked breakfast. She had her long blue curly hair tied up in a ponytail that moved with her body.

"Trunks breakfest is ready!" Bulma shouted at the bottom of the stairs. Ten year old Trunks ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wow Mom you made extras. Is anyone coming over?" Trunks asked as he stared at the massive amounts of food on the kitchen table.

"Well sort of, its a surprise," Bulma replied and winked.

"Good morning," Miria Trunks greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Bulma responded.

"Mom who is this?" Trunks asked.

"Well this is the future you Trunks. Remember how we told you that your future self warned us of the androids, this is him," Bulma explained.

"Ohh, uhh hi," Trunks uttered.

"Ohh Trunks, be a good boy and tell that father of yours to get out of the G.R (gravity room) and come and eat breakfast," Bulma ordered her young son. Trunks nodded and rushed to meet his father.

Trunks knocked on the G.R. door and called his father. As soon as he heard his father turn off the gravity, Trunks entered his father's training area.

"What do you want?" Vegeta grunted.

"Mom told me to get you for breakfast," Trunks answered before running back to the kitchen. Vegeta grunted and headed for the kitchen.

"So Trunks tell us, why did you return to this time?" Bulma asked her new house guest.

"Well Mom died from cancer caused by the reconstruction. She asked me to return to this time because there was nothing left in our time," Miria Trunks explained.

"Oh thats terrible, I'm so sorry," Bulma responded.

"Yea, I wanted to return right after I left considering it had only been a few months. But the machine we built had a glitch and sent me to this time," Miria Trunks responded.

'Well have you been training in those last couple of months?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes father, I reached Super Saiyan 2," Miria Trunks replied.

"Wow really, so has Dad. He's trying to reach Goten's dad's level now," Trunks added.

"Who's Dad?" Miria Trunks asked.

"Well I love to finish this talk, but your father and I have an appoitment," Bulma cut in, "that means get ready to go Veggie."

"Woman I know what that means," Vegeta yelled.

"Well then get ready, we don't have all day," Bulma shouted back.

Vegeta mumbled something as he got up from his chair and exited the kitchen.

"Well Trunks, can you babysit your younger counterpart until we get back?" Bulma asked. Miria Trunks nodded a yes. Bulma also left the kitchen to get ready.

'Where are they going?" Miria Trunks asked.

"Marriage counseling," Trunks answered.

"Why?" Miria Trunks wondered,

"Don't ask," Trunks replied.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chi Chi hurry up or we'll be late," Goku whined.

"Are you ready to go?" Gohan asked.

"Now I am," Goku replied as his wife exited their bedroom.

"Videl, Piccolo, and everyone is there waiting for us," Gohan added.

"Yea who wouldn't want to miss ths," Goku replied. Chi Chi and Gohan grabbed on to Goku as he used his instant transmission to teleport his family.

"Your here," Krillin yelped.

"Of course we are," Chi Chi yelled.

"Shhh, its about to begin," Videl interrupted. Everyone gathered around the open window.

"This will be greater than some of the battles we fought in," Yamcha spoke.

"Yea Bulma and Vegeta in marriage counseling. See those two go at it is going to be great," Krillin joked.

"Shh I can't hear," Yamcha responded. Everyone became silent as the session began.

"As you both know, you were court mandated to attend marriage counseling," the counselor began

"Yea and it's the woman's fault," Vegeta responded.

"My fault. I'm not the one with the temper," Bulma shouted.

"Alright how about we star with switching roles. Learn to communicate by being the other person. Mrs. Briefs you can begin," the counselor intervined.

"Alright. I am Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans. Bow down before me and obey my every wish because I'm the greatest warrior in the Universe," Bulma mocked.

"Oh yea. I'm the _great_ Bulma Briefs I got brains and beauty. I'm bitchy and bossy," Vegeta also mocked.

"I'm not bitchy and bossy," Bulma shouted.

"Are too,"

"Are not"

"Are too,"

"Am not you jerk,"

"Please will the two of you stop yelling and sit down," the counselor shouted. Bulma and Vegeta complied with the counselor's demands.

"Wow this is great, we were right to watch this," Yamcha said.

"It's interesting to see those two argue," 18 added.

"Those two can go at it for a long time," Piccolo responded.

"Now Mrs. Briefs what is your problem with your husband?" the counselor asked.

"Oh here we go," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"My problem is that my husband is overly arrogant, doesn't respect me, bosses me around, and is driven by pride,"

"I am the prince-," Vegeta began.

"Of all jerks we know already!" Bulma yelled.

"Now Vegeta what is your problems with your wife," the counselor stopped the impending argument.

"She is too winey, she never listens to me, she doesn't show me the respect a prince deserves," Vegeta stated.

"The respect you deserve! Who fixes the damn G.R everytime YOU break it? I do! Who cook and cleans for You? I DO!" Bulma shouted.

"I give you a reward for that," Vegeta smirked at his statment.

"Isn't it you who usually asks me for it," Bulma slyly stated.

"Weren't you screaming my name just last night," Vegeta responded.

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" the counselor asked, recieving a migrane from the couple's bickering.

"Well we always fight, it's the way we communicate," Bulma spoke as a matter of factly. Vegeta 'humphed' in aggrement.

"I guess the counselor is in for a surprise," Tien laughed.

"I'll say," Choutzou laughed. Soon everyone joined in their laughter.

"Mrs. Briefs do you love your husband?" the counselor asked.

"What a stuid question of course I love my husband. Him and our son are the most important people in my life. I love Vegeta even though he is one pridefull, stubborn jerk," Bulma spoke.

"And you?" the counselor asked Vegeta.

"Well I wouldn't have given my life when I was fighting Majin Buu if I didn't care," Vegeta replied.

"Now there's a start. Unfortunatlly we are out of time see you next week," the counselor hurried and left_. 'Wow, this is one hell of a challenge,_' the counselor thought.

"Oh man show's over," Goku whined. Everyone went their seperate ways.

"Bulma lets go home," Vegeta ordered. Bulma nodded in agreement and they flew off back to Capsule Corp.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think? I appreciate all the reviews and the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. The Party

A New House Guest

"So you knew me when I was a baby?" Trunks asked his future self. Mirai Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Mom told me you fought along side Dad when he fought Cell. Can you tell me about it?" Trunks asked.

"Sure. Dad was a power house that was fueled by pride. I remember training with him in the hyperbolic time chamber. He trained with such intensity. Then the Cell games was a time to rember. When Cell killed me, Dad went crazy and attacked Cell," Mirai Trunks lectured.

"Really cool. Dad trained me. He even fought against Majin Buu," Trunks happily spoke.

"Who is Majin Buu?" Trunks asked.

"Oh let me explain...." Trunks told his Mirai counterpart about the battles with Majin Buu.

"Realy, Dad really sacrificed himself for you and Mom?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Ya, but it wasn't enough," Trunks spoke as he lowered his head and spoke.

"We're home," Bulma yelled.

"How was counseling?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Pointless," Vegeta muttered.

"I know, we should have a party and surprise everyone that your here," Bulma began.

"Cool Mom, I can hang out with Goten!" Trunks happily spoke.

"Fine," that was all Vegeta said.

"Alright I'll get everything ready," Bulma hurried off.

"Son, lets train. I want to see how much you improved in those couple of months," Vegeta told Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks followed Vegeta to the GR to train.

_______

It was sunset and Bulma was getting ready for the party. She was to proccupied on what she was wearing that she didn't notice her husband enter their room. Vegta wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and kissed her neck. Bulma turned around and kissed him passionatly on the lips. Vegeta pushed her on the bed saying that getting ready could always wait.

The doorbell rang and ten year old hurried to answer the door. The first to arrive was Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, and Choutzou. Then it was Piccolo and Dende. Then Mr Satan, Videl, and Buu. Then Krillin and his family. Then finally the Son familly arrived.

"Hey there!" Goku greeted.

"Hi," Trunks greeted back.

"Where are your parents?" Goku asked.

"Upstairs," Trunks answered.

Everyone walked to the party.

Bulma and Vegeta walked in a few minutes later.

"Everyone! Hey everyone!" Bulma shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "I told everyone to come here because I have a surprise. Say hello," Bulma yelled as Mirai Trunks came out to the party.

"Look it's Trunks!" Gohan shouted.

"Hey Gohan," Mirai Trunks greeted. Everyone was so happy to see Mirai Trunks again.

Trunks and Goten played pranks on everyone during the party while Mirai Trunks reaquainted himself with the Z warriors.

The party was soon over and everyone left. It was late and the boys went to bed. Bulma followed Vegeta into their bedroom. But Bulma quickly locked herself in the bathroom. After five minutes, Vegeta knocked on the door.

"It can't be," Bulma whispered.

"Woman, would you unlock yourself from the bathroom," Vegeta ordered.

Bulma was startled forgetting about her surroundings. "Just a minute Veggie," Bulma responded.

Bulma heard Vegeta grunt and walk away from the door. Bulma looked back at the item in her hands and sighed. She wasn't ready to tell her huband yet......

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think? I appreciate all the reviews and the next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Pool Party!

A New House Guest

"Dad I'm going to get some water," Trunks yelled as he exited the GR. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water when the phone rang.

"Hello, Briefs house. Trunks speaking," Trunks answered.

"Hey Trunks it's me Yamcha. Is your Mom there?" Yamcha asked.

"Ya hold on," Truns answered as her ran to his mother's room. He entered the bedrrom and woke his mother up.

"Trunks what is it?" Bulma asked verily sleepily.

"It's Yamcha, he wants to talk to you," Truns spoke as he handed the phone to his mother before walking out the bedroom.

"Hello," Bulma spoke to the phone.

"Hey, I was still wondering if we are still having the pool party at my place?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, we'll be there between twelve and one alright," Bulma spoke before hanging up on the phone. Bulma threw the phone on the floor and fell back asleep before her alarm clock went off a half hour later.

Bulma put her robe on and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Boys breakfast is ready," Bulma spoke into the GR intercom. She returned to putting the massive amounts of food onto the table. A few minutes later her three Saiyans were sitting at the table and digging in. Bulma grabbed a couple of pancakes and started eating.

"Ok hurry up and eat you three. After your done eating, I want you to get ready we're going to Yamcha's for a pool party and I want us there between twleve and one got it," Bulma demanded.

The three Saiyans nodded in agreement for the feared that they would make the blue haired woman lose her temper.

______

The Briefs family arrived at Yamcha's complex at 12:45. The rest of the Z gang was already there and having a good time. There was a grill out by the pool and everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Oh Chi Chi come here I need to talk to you," Bulma called to her long time friend.

_'I know that woman of mine is hiding something from me,' _Vegeta told himself as he looked at the two women talking away.

"Bulma what is it?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm pregnant," Bulma answered.

"Oh my," Chi Chi uttered, "have you told Vegeta yet?"

"Well no, I'm afraid to tell him," Bulma replied.

"Well you need to tell him," Chi Chi ordered.

"I will, when the time is right, I promise," Bulma spoke as she put a smile on her face.

The two women joined the party.

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party. Trunks, Goten, Mirai Trunks, and Gohan were playing volleyball in the pool when Trunks came up with an evil idea. _'If I can get my mom in the pool then she'll get Dad in the water and it could be alot more interesting,' _Trunks smirked (just like his father) and told his best friend his plan. Both boys were afraid to throw Bulma in the pool so they looked for a partner in their plan.

"Hey Yamcha come here," Trunks ordered. He whispered his plan to former Desert bandit. He agreed to help the boys out.

Bulma looked at her husband who was sitting next to Piccolo. She lazily laid in a lawn chair hoping for a sun tan. She smiled at her mate. He returned the smile. _'I know he'll love the member of our family,' _Bulma told herself as she put her hand on her belly. She had no idea that she was a target.

Yamcha easily lifted her off the chair and threw her into the pool.

"Ahhh," Bulma screamed as she hit the water. Everyone laughed as Bulma rose to the surface of the water.

"You dweeb. I'll get you back for that," Bulma threatened. Before she could make anything off her threat, Trunks and Goten jumped into the pool infront of her soaking her completly with their splash. Bulma couldn't be mad because she just splahed back at them.

Bulma looked over to her mate, but she lost her happiness when she saw her least favorite person. She saw Marron (Krillin's ex girlfriend) trying to hit on Vegeta.

"Hey there cute stuff," Marron said to Vegeta.

Bulma competly lost it. She walked up to Marron and slapped her.

"Stay away from my husband." Bulma shouted before she kicked Marron into the pool.

"Wow Mom is kicking that one lady's but," Trunks told his Mirai self who nodded with fear in his eyes.

Bulma was pounding away at Marron in the pool.

"Wow Vegeta she's acting just like you," Goku spoke. Vegeta replied with his trademark smirk.

"No Goku, Bulma has always been this crazy," Krillin responded.

Mirai Trunks was finally able to break apart Bulma's but kicking session.

"I'll drive Marron home," Yamcha spoke as he picked up the unconciouss woman and walkes off.

"Well when you been married to Vegeta so long, I guess you pick up a few things," Goku laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

Bulma got out of the pool and walked to her husband. "Now are going to get in the pool yourself or will I have to force you," Bulma asked her husband smirking as she spoke.

Vegeta got up, icked up his amte and floated above the pool. "No but your going to get wet," Vegeta stated before dropping her into the water. Vegeta laughed as Bulma hit the water. Bulma grabbed her husband's ankle and pulled him under the water.

"Two can play at that game," Bulma said as she splashed water on him.

_'She really changed him. Just as Gohan did me. I know Vegeta will bring alot of love to that baby,' _Picoolo thought as he looked at the couple. (A/N: He heard Bulma told Chi Chi about her pregnancy because of his super hearing, but he's keeping it to himself.)

The party came to an end and Bulma still hadn't told Vegeta the truth yet. Bulma sighed. Mirai Trunks knew something was bothering her.

"Mother what's the matter?" Mirai Trunks asked as he got mother alone. Bulma told her future son that she was pregnant and still hadn't told Vegeta yet.

"I know I'll tell your father soon," Bulma replied to her son's protests.

"Tell me what?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ohh cliff hanger. Well what did you think? I appreciate all the reviews and the next chapter will be up soon. oh and don't forget to review!


	5. Lets Negotiate

A New House Guest

_Last time:_

_"I know I'll tell your father soon," Bulma replied to her son's protests._

_"Tell me what?"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uhh hi hun," Bulma managed to speak.

"Tell me what?" Vegeta asked for the second time, with more annoyance.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Mirai Trunks spoke.

"Your not going anywhere boy," Vegeta ordered. Mirai Trunks stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well now you have to tell him," Mirai Trunks whispered to his mother. His mother replied with a dirty look.

"Bulma what are you hiding from me now, I demand that you tell me immediately," Vegeta ordered.

"Well Vegeta," Bulma began.

"I'm waiting," Vegeta spoke as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm um.. I'm um...." Bulma muttered.

"Your what?" Vegeta slightly yelled.

"Vegeta don't yell at me," Bulma yelled at her mate.

"Don't change the subject woman, tell me what your hiding," Vegeta stated.

Bulma was at a loss. She was afraid to tell him. She was afraid that he wouldn't love her because she would gain weight and couldn't please him. She was afraid he would leave her again when she was pregnant again. She was so afraid.

"Alright Vegeta I'll tell you only if you promise to take a vacation with the boys and the Sons," Bulma smirked.

"what go on a vacation with Kakarott and his family," Vegeta asked still stunned.

"Hmphm, yep. You, me Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Chi Chi, and Goku. If you do that then I'll tell you," Bulma was smirking.

"Uh... Fine," Vegeta finally cave in.

_'Does father know what he is getting into?_' Mirai Trunks asked himself.

"Deal," Bulma giggled. She lead Vegeta back into their bedroom while Mirai Trunks flew to his bedroom.

"Alright Vegeta," Bulma began.

"Yes Bulma," Vegeta sat down next to her on their bed. Bulma grabbed his hands and faced him.

"Vegeta I'm....,"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Ohh sorry

Find out next time to see what happens next!

Ps REVIEW!


	6. We're going to Hawaii

A New House Guest

_Last time:_

_"Alright Vegeta," Bulma began._

_"Yes Bulma," Vegeta sat down next to her on their bed. Bulma grabbed his hands and faced him._

_"Vegeta I'm....,"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What woman just spit it out already," Vegeta yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me monkey head. What I have been trying to say before I have been so rudely interrupted (He rolls his eyes) is that I'm pregnant," Bulma explained.

"What are you sure?" Vegeta asked, completly stunned.

"Yes I'm sure," Bulma answered.

"Hmphhh, well I see that we'll have another strong warrior boy in the family," Vegeta smirked.

"What if it is a girl," Bulma asked.

"Nonsense it will be a boy," Vegeta replied.

Bulma kissed him on the cheek. "Well I'm glad your excited. Don't forget your promise of our vacation with the Sons. Now that I told you the news you better not back out on me," Bulma threatened.

"Or what?" Vegeta replied.

"I'll get rid of my favorite black lace night gown and stop doing that _THING_ you like so much for a month," Bulma stated.

"Fine I'll go on that stupid vacation with him," Vegeta caved.

"I'm surpised I had had to threaten you. Aren't you two suppose to be best friends?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Vegeta responded.

"Oh yea, well what's the point?" Bulma asked noticing the lust in her mate's eyes.

"This," Vegeta pulled Bulma on top of the bed and started kissing her neck.

Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionatly. They were ravaging each other. Vegeta began to rip the clothes off Bulma.

"Mom, Dad...." little Trunks was stunned by the sight of his parents in front of him.

"Go away brat," Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta don't talk to our son like that," Bulma told her mate.

"What do want boy?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

"Mom can Mirai and I spend the night at Goten's house?" Trunks asked.

"Yes of course sweety," Bulma answered, checking to see if she was fully covered.

"Great thanks bye," Trunks happily replied as he ran out of their room to leave.

"Good. Now we are alone," Vegeta spoke as he formed a smirk.

"Care to finish what you started?" Bulma coyfully asked. The two lovers spent the night together in a moment of passion.

The next day Vegeta went over to the Son house. Goku was eating breakfast when Vegeta arrived.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku greeted between mouthfuls.

"Kakarott are you ready to spar?" Vegeta asked trying to look away from the younger saiyan's table manners.

"Yea let me just finish this plate," Goku responded. Vegeta rolled his eyes in response.

Goku finished and the two saiyans went outside to train.

"Before we start, Bulma and I want to invite you and your family on a vacation with us," Vegeta asked wondering how he got roped into this.

"Of course, it will be fun," Goku happily shouted.

The two Saiyans trained for a few hours before stopping to rest. They laid out in a field trying to catch their breaths.

"So Vegeta anything new in your life?" Goku asked.

"Bulma is pregnant," Vegeta replied.

"Really, that's great," Goku responded.

"Yes maybe this time I'll have a son that will look like a saiyan," Vegeta stated.

"What do you mean? Trunks looks just like you," Goku asked.

"Your an idiot Kakarott. Of course Trunks looks like me. But he has his mother's coloring. His hair is purple!" Vegeta stated.

"Oh, well there's one way to find out," Goku replied.

"Shut up Kakarott," Vegeta threatened.

Goku laughed at Vegeta as he go up. Vegeta got up at the same time as well. The two Saiyans continued to train until sundown. Vegeta left and headed back to Capsule Corp.

"Woman I'm hungry," Vegeta shouted as he entered his home.

"Hello nice to see you to," Bulma shouted back.

Vegeta entered the kitchen as Bulma began to make dinner.

"Chi Chi called. Videl is coming with us as well," Bulma spoke.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Because she is with Gohan and he wants her to come to," Bulma answered. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"You know maybe Trunks should try to find a girlfriend," Bulma stated.

Vegeta spit out his drink. "He's ten years old and too young to find a mate," Vegeta responded.

"Not him. Mirai Trunks," Bulma replied.

"Let him find one when the time is right," Vegeta shook his head.

"I guess your right," Bulma trained on her own thoughts.

"Hey we're home," Mirai Trunks spoke.

"Great your just in time for dinner," Bulma shouted.

"Good I'm starved," Trunks spoke as he sat down in his seat.

"How was Goten's house?" Bulma asked her young son.

"Good. Me and Goten trained. And Mirai hung out with Gohan," Trunks spoke as he stared at his dinner.

Bulma finished putting dinner on the table and sat down to eat.

"You know Trunks, the Sons are coming on vacation with us," Bulma spoke.

"Really cool!" Trunks happily replied.

"Yea we are going to Hawaii next week,"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for all the reviews and keep reviewing!


	7. Getting Kicked Out

A New House Guest

_Last time:_

_"Yea we are going to Hawaii next week,"_

***************************************************

"Kakarott, wake up," Vegeta shouted over Goku's bed.

Goku was asleep and Ch Chi laid asleep beside Goku, her arms wrapped around his wast.

"What? Oh hey Vegeta," Goku spoke very sleepily.

"Get up fool," Vegeta yelled, crossing his arms in his classic stance.

Goku carefully got out of bed so he would not wake up a sleeping Chi Chi.

"Vegeta what are you doing here so early?" Goku asked.

"Bulma kicked me out," Vegeta replied.

"Why?" Goku asked

~Flashback~

_"I can't believe you Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at her mate at the other side of their enormous bed. She threw everything around her at him._

_"Enough woman!" Vegeta yelled back._

_"For the last time it's B-U-L-M-A!" Bulma screamed._

_"I'll call you what I want WOMAN," Vegeta gloated._

_"Oh so now I'm your property now. I'm just some toy to you!" Bulma shouted._

_"What are you talking about," Vegeta asked._

_"Get out or apologize Vegeta!" Bulma ordered._

_'I don't want to spend another week on that blasted couch again. FINE' Vegeta told himself._

_Vegeta walked up to Bulma and kissed her neck. But Bulma pushed him away._

_"Get out of my house Vegeta. And don't come back before you aplogize," Bulma demanded befoe turning her back on her mate._

~End Flashback~

"Bulma told me I couldn't go home unless I apologize to her," Vegeta explained.

"Well why don't you apologize?" Goku asked.

"Ughh, she'll come to me," Vegeta stated.

"I don't think so. You and I both know that she won't come begging to you Vegeta," Goku responded.

Vegeta knew he was right. But that means he would have to apologize to her. He would have to let go of his pride. Normally it was Bulma who would let go of her pride, but now it was his turn.

"Fine. I will apologize to her but I will do it later," Vegeta stated.

"Alright, you can stay for breakfast," Goku suggested.

The two Saiyans walked out of the Goku's bedroom to train.

An hour after training, Chi Chi gathered the Saiyans for breakfast.

"Good morning sweeties," Chi Chi greeted and kissed each member of her family.

"Oh and you," Chi Chi spoke to Vegeta who 'grunted' in response.

"You are lucky I'm even feeding you Vegeta. I got a call from Bulma earlier," Chi Chi threatened to Vegeta.

"Mind your business Harpy," Vegeta replied.

"Idiot," Chi Chi screamed.

Before Vegeta responded, Goku grabbed Chi Chi to prevent the two from further arguing. Goku captured his wife in a passionate kiss.

"Ewww," Goten looked away from his parents while Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Get a room," Vegeta muttered.

After breakfast and attempting to help Chi Chi clean up (none of the Saiyans really helped, they accidentally made a bigger mess), Vegeta decided to return to Capsule Corp.

Mirai Trunks was the first to greet his father.

"Hi father," he greeted. Vegeta replied with a nod.

"You better apologize, she has been in a real bad mood today," Mirai Trunks told his father.

"I know that," Vegeta responded.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, the Prince of all frigging Jerks," Bulma sarcastically spoke.

"What do want Vegeta?" Bulma angrily asked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Will Vegeta apologize to Bulma or will his pride get in the way? Find out next time....

Ps thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing!!!


	8. I knew I love you

A New House Guest

"Bulma I would like to speak to you," Vegeta spoke.

"What is it. I'm a very busy woman who needs to pack," Bulma joked.

Much to his wife's protests, Vegeta picked up Bulma and flew her to their balcony. He placed her down and looked straight into her cerulean eyes. He knew he was doing the right thing. Letting go of his pride and apologizing. She was everything to him.

"Bulma....," Vegeta began.

Bulma let go of her anger and stared at her husband. _'He's actually going to apologize,'_ Bulma thought. She remained silent as he spoke.

"Bulma I'm sorry for treating you like my property instead of as my mate and my partner," Vegeta mumbled very fast.

Bulma head every word he said. She jumped on him in a tight embrace. She kissed him.

"Your forgiven. Now we got to pack we are leaving for Hawaii tommorrow," Bulma ordered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He walked back into their bedroom (with Bulma wrapped around him, legs around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck) hoping to further apologize *wink*.

~-~-~-~

"Trunks are you all packed?" Bulma asked her sons.

"Yes I'm done," Mirai Trunks yelled back.

"I'm finishing up Mom," Trunks shouted.

"Hurry up son," Bulma shouted.

Bulma heard the profanities her young son mumbled back. She walked up to his room, ready to punish him when an idea came to mind.

"Trunks how dare you talk to your mother like that. You can spend one hour in the GR with your father as punishment," Bulma ordered.

"Aww Mom come on," Trunks pleaded.

"Well would you rather have me punish you?' Bulma asked.

"Nnnoo, I'll take this punishment," Trunks whimpered. He knew that his mom was much more terrifing than his dad.

"Good, now march your but up to your father," Bulma commanded.

Bulma and Trunks walked up to the GR. Bulma pressed the intercom outside the door.

"What is it?" Vegeta growled.

"Your son is misbehaving. He's yours for an hour," Bulma stated.

Bulma heard a grunt and the gravity power down. Vegeta opened the door, a towel around his shoulders and his body drenched in sweat. Bulma winked at him.

"Brat what have you done this time?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nudged Trunks to answer.

"I talked back to mom with some profanities," Trunks spoke as he kept his head down and stared at his shoes.

Bulma walked away as father and son entered the GR together.

_'I knew there was a reason I love him,' B_ulma giggled.

"Hey Mom do you mind if I go out for a bit?" Mirai Trunks asked, bringing his mother out of her own thoughts.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"To a party with Gohan and Videl," Mirai Trunks answered.

"I guess its alright," Bulma answered, "No drining what so ever and be home by one thirty."

"Thanks Mom," he kissed her lightly on the cheek and ran out the door.

_'He's all grown up,'_ Bulma sighed and walked into her lab.

~_~_~_~

The next morning

"Mom Dad wake up," Trunks shouted as he ran into his parents bedroom. Bulma and Vegeta were cuddled next to each other. trunks got no response from either of them.

"Mom Dad wake up," Trunks repeated as he jumped on their bed.

"Go away," Vegeta growled.

"Come on wake up, we are going to Hawaii today," Trunks happily spoke.

After a few more jumps on his parents, they finally woke up.

_'This is going to be a long day,'_ Bulma and Vegeta thought as they looked at eachother.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Next chapter will be their trip to Hawaii.

please keep reviewing!


	9. A ride to the airport

A New House Guest

"Trunks get in the car lets go!" Bulma shouted.

"I'm coming mom," Trunks yelled.

All of a sudden the Son family appeared before the Briefs family via instant transmission. Goku and Goten were smiling away, Chi Chi looked upset, and Gohan and Videl had the look of fear in their eyes.

"Hey Trunks," Gohan waved to Mirai Trunks.

Trunks nervously waved back.

"How was the party last night?" Bulma asked.

Gohan, Videl, and Mirai Trunks, shuddered in response.

_~Flashback~_

_Gohan and Videl were dancing away at the party while Trunks was avoiding a group of girls that were stalking his every move. The three would agree it was a good party their friend Sharpner was hosting. Of course he was no where to be seen, probably with his new girlfriend Erasa._

_No one was expecting two angry parents to show up._

_"Where is my baby?" Chi Chi shouted as she broke through the door._

_"Videl, where's my Videl?" Mr. Satan also yelled as he stood next to Chi Chi._

_Gohan and Videl tried to hide in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for the right moment to escape the party. Mirai Trunks hid in the other room._

_"There's my baby!" Chi Chi shouted as she spotted a croutching Gohan and Videl._

_"Videl get away from that boy right now!" Mr Satan shouted._

_"And you, how could you let my poor Gohan act so irresponsible," Chi Chi asked Mirai Trunks._

_The three teenagers were dragged out of the party._

_~End Flashback~_

"That bad, hmm oh well," Bulma spoke as she put the last piece of luggage in the trunk of her hovercar.

"Ok everyone pile in lets go," Bulma ordered.

Everyone managed to squeeze in. Driving the hover car was Bulma, with Vegeta in the passengers seat. Then it was Goten and Trunks in the two seats behind them. Behind them was Gohan, Videl, and Mirai Trunks. In the back was Goku and Chi Chi.

The car ride to the airport seemed to be longer than expected. It was HFIL.

Goten asked every five minutes 'Are we are there yet?'

Bulma and Vegeta lost their temper twice on the nine year old.

Chi Chi glanced over to what the teenagers were doing every few minutes.

Goku complained that he was hungry a few times and ten year old Trunks tried to find ways to piss off his father.

You could say that was the longest thirty minute car ride in history.

Bulma parked in the airport and thanked god they had arrived.

Bulma and Chi Chi waited in line for the tickets, while the others stood out to the side with the luggage.

Gohan was ready to kill his little brother and Goten's best friend.

Finally Vegeta intervined.

"Brat be quiet or you will be grounded for a month," Vegeta yelled as he grabbed Trunks by back of his shirt.

"Oh my god child abuse!" a random woman shouted.

"Hey mind your own business lady," Videl shouted at the woman. Videl agreed with Vegeta this time.

Bulma and Chi walked back to the others and sighed.

"Goten, stop teasing your big brother!" Chi Chi ordered.

"What mom I can't help it if he's kissy kissy with Videl," Goten giggled.

"Shut up Goten," Gohan yelled.

By now there was a crowd of people staring at the two families.

"ENOUGH! CAN'T YOU BE QUIET FOR ANY AMOUNT OF TIME! NOT ONE OF YOU CAN BEHAVE AND ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Bulma shouted very loudly.

The two families lowered their heads in defeat.

"Thank you, now lets go," Bulma lowered the tone of her voice.

The two families trailed after Bulma, for she might lose her temper again.

"Hey Bulma can we stop and eat, I'm hungry," Goku asked.

"I guess, we have a half hour to spare, but a quick snack alright," Bulma sighed in defeat. She knew there was no way to ignore the empty stomache of Son Goku.

That quick snack ended up being a twenty minute eating contest between Goku and Vegeta. Chi Chi was screaming at her husband for eating so much while Trunks and Goten were pulling pranks on unsuspecting passengers.

"Lets go, we are boarding our flight in five minutes," Bulma spoke.

Mriai Trunks looked at Gohan and spoke, "This might not have been a good idea."

"No. But at least it will provide entertainment," Gohan replied.

Videl nuged her elbow into Gohan's shoulder for his comment while the three teens followed the rest of them to board the flight.

In one seat it was Mirai Trunks who got the window seat, then Gohan in the middle, and Videl had the aisle seat. The next row consited of Goku having the window seat, and Chi Chi in the middle. Bulma had the window seat with Vegeta next to her. Trunks and Goten had their own row to themselves.

"I want the window seat," Goten whined.

"Too bad, I get it," Trunks replied.

"That's not fair," Goten whined as he pulled out his greatest trick.

Goten began to cry as loud as he could, grabbing the attention of everyone around him.

"Goten calm down," Goku spoke softly.

"How about you boys play rock, papers, siscors. Who everyone wins gets the window seat. And who ever loses gets the window seat on the way back," Goku explained.

"I guess that could work," Trunks spoke as shrugged his shoulders.

Goten won and got the window seat (much to Trunks's protests).

And the flight took off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

next chapter will be the plane ride and the first night in Hawaii.

Thank you for all the reviews and I will updat soon! :)


	10. Arriving at the hotel and fighting

A New House Guest

"Oh thank god we made it here in one piece," Chi chi exclaimed as she jumped on her bed. The group arrived at the hotel, and began to unpack.

"Yep," Goku softly spoke as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the lips.

"Goku behave," Chi Chi muttered, but gave into the kiss.

"Ewww," Goten closed his eyes.

"Goten! I told you that you were in trouble. Now get back on that couch before I count to three!" Chi Chi ordered.

Goten ran out of the room and jumped back on the couch.

_~Flashback~_

_Goten and Trunks had already drew faces on the three teens that laid asleep infront of them._

_"Hey Goten look at my parents," Trunks whispered._

_Vegeta was sleeping upright with Bulma asleep on his chest._

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trunks asked with a smirk resembling his fathers._

_"Uhha," Goten smirked as well._

_Goten quietly pulled out a camera from his best friend's bag and followed him to the sleeping couple._

_"Goten quick take a picture, that way we have a before and after picture of our work," Trunks ordered._

_"Okay Trunks," Goten replied as he took a snap shot of the sleeping couple._

_"Trunks, Goten! What are you two boys think you're doing!" Chi Chi shouted._

_"Ummm..." the boys muttered._

_"Mmm," Bulma began to stir, slamming her elbow into Vegeta's stomach, waking him up._

_Vegeta looked at the two boys with annoyance and fustration._

_"What in the HFIL are you doing brats!" Vegeta scolded._

_"Nothing!" both boys said in union as they hid the camera behind the their backs._

_"What are you hiding brats," Vegeta demanded an answer._

_"Oh nothing," Trunks responded._

_"Don't lie to me boy," Vegeta replied in a harsh quiet tone. He narrowed his eyes at the two half Saiyans._

_~End Flashback~_

Goten shuddered, remebering how he and Trunks got yelled at by all the adults, and then being chased around by the three teenagers.

"I wonder how Trunks is doing right now," Goten thought aloud.

**Meanwhile....**

"I'm suprpised Chi Chi let her 'baby' share a room with his girlfriend," Bulma chuckled at the thought.

"Oww," Trunks grabbed the back of his head, it was already bruising.

"Now give me that camera brat," Vegeta ordered.

"Aww dad," Trunks whimpered.

"NOW!" Vegeta shouted.

Trunks immediatly handed over the camera to his father.

_'To bad I already switched the film,' _Trunks thought.

Vegeta crushed the camera with his bare hands.

"Dad, that was Mom's camera," Trunks whined.

"What," Bulma spoke.

"Opps," Trunks smirked. He loved getting his dad into trouble.

"Becareful brat," Vegeta whispered.

"VEGETA YOU BROKE MY BRAND NEW CAMERA!" Bulma shouted.

"Woman you are the richest woman on this planet, you have more than enough money to buy another one," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Hmmph. Well maybe I can get a new husband since everything is so replaceable. Maybe I can upgrade and get a better man," Bulma yelled.

"I don't know who could stand living with some one as ugly as you though," Vegeta replied.

Trunks quietly slipped out of the room knowing t was going to turn out into a screech fest.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Everyone heard the loud screech that came from Bulma.

"You heard me," Vegeta responded.

"And you think you can do better Vegeta. Most girls don't like ugly, short, rude, guys," Bulma spat out.

"At least I'm not gaining weight like you," Vegeta insulted.

Bulma screeeched at the top of her lungs.

"I'm gaining weight because I'm carrying your baby because you can't go one week without sex!" Bulma cried.

"Please. I'm not dependent on your body," Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Really," Bulma stated.

"Who could want that body night after night," Vegeta mocked.

"All right then have it your way. Since my pregnant body no longer pleases you, I won't give you any," Bulma stated.

"Don't threaten me woman," Vegeta responded.

"Oh I'm not threatening you, I'm giving you exactly what you want," with that, Bulma walked out of the hotel room.

_'Woman thinks she can beat me at these games. Hmph, I'll show her,' _Vegeta spoke in his mind.

"Mom, why were you screaming earlier?" Mirai Trunks asked his mother.

"How did you know that was me screaming earlier?" Bulma asked.

"Well, you got this umm... uniquness about your voice," Mirai Trunks answered.

"Oh. Well your father and I had a little, tiff," Bulma responded.

"Tiff," Mirai Trunks repeated while giving her a look.

"Yes well you know your father," Bulma stated.

"I also know you and your temper," Mirai Trunks spoke.

"It's nothing you should worry about. I know how to deal with that man," Bulma spoke as she walked away.

_'Uh oh, what in the world is going on?_' Mirai Trunks asked himself.

He decided to get answers from someone else. Mirai Trunks stood nervously outside the door. He quietly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A grumbled voice asked.

"It's me mind if I come in?" Mirai Trunks asked.

There was no response. Mirai Trunks took that as a 'yes' and walked in the hotel room.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked. He was sitting in a chair facing the balcony.

"I heard the fight between you two," Mirai Trunks spoke.

"It's her fault," Vegeta answered.

"We are not even at the hotel for thirty minutes and already you two are not speaking to each other," Mirai Trunks stated.

"That blasted woman is impossible," Vegeta angrily spoke.

"Well what happened?" Mirai Trunks asked hoping for an answer.

Vegeta sat there for a moment, thinking whether or not he should tell his son what happened.

"It was that woman and her hormones or whatever," Vegeta finally said.

Mirai Trunks though for a moment before responding, "What do you mean father?"

"What I mean is," Vegeta began, "Oh never mind. If you want to know so badly ask that insufferable woman."

"I did but she wouldn't tell me," Trunks replied.

"Ha what a pig-headed woman," Vegeta chuckled, "That woman is trying to see how long I can last without her. She thinks I'll play her games." Vegeta chuckled a little more.

"Aren't you in counseling because of this?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"No. We have to see that stupid counseler because your mother runs her mouth every five seconds," Vegeta responded.

_'I knew I went to the wrong person,' _Mirai Trunks sighed in defeat.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Well that's it for now. Thanks for all the reviews and keep on reviewing!


	11. The DemiSaiyans Speak Up

A New House Guest

"So Vegeta are you going to tell me what happened between you and Bulma yesterday?" Goku asked.

The two Saiyans were sitting on top of the hotel roof, staring off at the sunset.

"Why do you care?" Vegeta growled. He crossed his arms, and his eyes never left the fading sunlight.

"Well Bulma is staying in our room with Chi Chi, so I have to sleep on the floor," Goku pouted.

"Hmph, the floor suits you Kakarott," Vegeta replied with his trademark smirk.

"C'mon Vegeta tell me," Goku pleaded and Vegeta frowned.

"Why should I?" Vegeta finally looked away from the sunset and looked at the taller Saiyan.

"Because I can get you out of this mess," Goku answered.

"What makes you think I need your help?" Vegeta asked.

"Because you're too stuborn to realize your problem," Goku replied.

"I'm not the one with the problem. It's her," Vegeta responded, putting emphasis on her.

"See that's your problem. If you keep acting this way you'll never get Bulma to come near you," Goku warned.

"Ttt, ahh. That woman will be the death of me yet," Vegeta growled.

"Ok, here's what we'll do..." Goku began to whisper in Vegeta's ear.

Meanwhile....

Videl and Chi Chi were in Chi Chi's room trying to comfort a crying Bulma.

"Tell us what happened Bulma," Videl said very soft and sweet.

Bulma sobbed as she was hugged by Chi Chi who sat next to her (Videl was standing infront of them).

"Oh *sob* it was bad. He said who could ever love someone as ugly as me. I told him I was pregnant because he couldn't keep his hands of me. Then he said he didn't know anyone that would want someone like me night after night. So I told him if he didn't want me, then he can't have me and I walked away *even louder sob*," Bulma cried into Chi Chi's shoulder.

"What a jerk," Videl made a fist.

"You know he didn't mean it," Chi Chi softly told her best friend.

Videl looked at Chi Chi confused.

"Besides you two get into worse fights than this and you always end up forgiving each other," Chi Chi comforted her long time friend.

"You think so?" Bulma asked.

"We know so," Videl reassured.

Bulma smiled.

"Besides it's your hormones getting to you," Chi Chi stated.

"But still, we could make the best out of this," Videl smirked, she had a plan.

"Ohh this stinks. We have to babysit Trunks and Goten with everything going on," Gohan whined.

"By the way, where's Videl?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"With our moms," Gohan answered.

"I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal about Mom and Dad fighting," Trunks spoke out.

"What do you mean Trunks?" Goten asked.

Now the three demi-Saiyans stared at the ten year old, waiting for his answer.

"Well they do it all the time. It's the way they deal with each other," Trunks explained.

"I think it's much more than that this time," Mirai Trunks stated.

"Huh what?" the other three Saiyans asked.

"First I asked Mom about it, and she wouldn't tell me. Then I asked Dad about it, and he refused to tell me anything about it as well. They both said they knew how to deal with the other one," Mirai Trunks explained.

"See I told you, it's just another one of their competitions," Trunks stated.

"No, Mirai Trunks is right. It was a real fight between the two," Gohan responded.

"I hate not being in the loop," Goten whined.

"Don't worry buddy, Videl will tell us everything," Gohan smiled and Goten returned the simle.

An hour later, the gang met up at the hotel lobby for dinner.

"Hi honey," Goku kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I bet you're hungry," Chi Chi stated before kissing her husband on the lips.

"Starving," Goku wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Hi Gohan," Videl waved to her boyfriend.

Gohan waved back as he and the other demi-Saiyans walked over to the group.

"Oh I guess you deserve a hello," Videl pinched her nose at Vegeta, who grunted at her.

"Now, now let's not get into this now," Goku tried to intervine.

"Goku I don't know why you always try to clean up his messes," Chi Chi closed her eyes and jerked her head to the side.

"Aww Chi Ci don't be like that," Goku pleaded, placing his hands in front of his face in a pleading manner.

"Kakarott lay off. Isn't it obvious that your harpy loves to get into other peoples business," Vegeta stated.

Chi Chi closed her eyes as the anger filled her body.

"Listen buster, I don't know how Bulma puts up with you, but you have no right talking to me like that after what you did," Chi Chi screeched.

"Really is that a threat?" Vegeta mocked.

Goku dropped his head and shoulders in defeat.

"ENOUGH!" Gohan and Mirai Trunks yelled.

"All you guys do is fight. We are supposed to be on vacation here," Gohan yelled.

"You are ruining this for everyone," Mirai Trunks added.

The adults just stood there shocked.

Vegeta crossed his arms and 'hmphed.' Videl smiled at her boyfriend. Goku said a silent thank you. Chi Chi still had a shocked expression on her face. And Bulma still stood off to the side thanking that the hotel hasn't kicked them out yet.

"Gohan is right can we go and eat now please," Trunks stated as he walked towards the hotel's dining hall.

"Hey Trunks wait up," Goten spoke as he ran after his best friend.

Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and follwed the boys with Mirai Trunks behind them.

"Are you guys coming?" Mirai Trunks looked back and asked.

Everyone immediatly followed suit.

"Oh boy I'm starving," Goku spoke as he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together at the table.

"You're always hungry," Bulma stated.

"What I love to eat I can't help it," Goku replied, with his innocent, confused looked.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes at him.

The seating arrangement at the table was: Goku at at the seat closet to the kitchen (circular table). Chi Chi to his right, Goten next to Chi Chi, Trunks next to Goten, Mirai Trunks next to Trunks, Gohan next to Mirai Trunks, Videl next to Gohan, Bulma next to Videl, and Vegeta between Bulma and Goku.

There was tension to say the least.

Dinner was exhausting. The Saiyans ate all the food in the kitchen. Bulma and Vegeta ignored each other through out dinner. A couple of other guests were sickened by the Saiyans' eating habits. A woman even fainted! Gohan and Videl flirted with each other the whole time (except when Gohan was stuffing his mouth with food). Mirai Trunks just sat quietly throughout the meal. Chi Chi was yelling the boys most of the time because they were trying to start a food fight. Goku just ate the whole entire time, not a care at the moment.

After Goku was done stuffing himself, he whispered in Vegeta's ear and said, "Don't forget about what we talked about."

Vegeta scowled. "I know Kakarott," he said, forgetting to whisper.

"What are you two talking about?" Chi Chi asked.

"Nothing," Goku replied rather quickly.

"Don't lie to me Goku," Chi Chi warned.

"I'm not honest," Goku responded.

Videl looked at Chi Chi and sighed. It seems their plan wasn't working. _'Time for plan B I guess,' _Videl told herself.

Videl got up and whispered something into Chi Chi's ear. The raven-haired mother got up as well. They grabbed Bulma and walked away.

"I wonder what's with them?" The boys asked and shrugged.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

What are they planning?

Who will apologize first- Bulma or Vegeta?

Find out next time!

Ps: Thankyou for all the reviews and keep on reviewing!


	12. Plan B

A New House Guest

"What's the matter?" Bulma asked.

"Well Vegeta still hasn't talked to you, it's time to go to plan B," Videl explained.

"Plan B?" Bulma repeated.

"Don't you want to make Vegeta sorry?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yea, but I don't know if this will work?" Bulma responded.

"Of course it will work," Videl replied.

"Ok if you say so," Bulma sighed.

"Dad how long is Auntie Bulma staying with us?" Goten asked his father as Goku placed the sleeping bag on the groung.

"Hopefully only a little bit longer," Goku answered his young son.

"Ok. Goodnight Daddy," Goten ran to his bed.

"Goodnight son," Goku smiled at his youngest son.

"Goodmorning," Videl softly kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"Morning," he replied.

"So what do you want to do this morning?" Gohan asked as he got out of bed.

Videl sat up and replied, "How about we all go to the beach."

"That sounds like a good idea," Gohan responded as he brushed his teeth.

_'You have no idea,' _Videl smirked.

"We're going to the beach!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed.

The adults nodded in agreement.

"Cool," The boys shouted in excitment.

"Yes so get ready to go," Chi Chi ordered.

The boys ran back to their rooms.

"Oh Bulma don't forget," Chi Chi winked.

Bulma smiled and went to her room with Vegeta to get something.

At the beach......

Goku and Chi pulled the beach blanket out for everyone. Goten and Trunks were already in the water playing tag. Gohan and Videl decided to walk to the peir. Mirai Trunks spotted a brunette and decided to start a conversation with her.

"Where's Trunks going?" Bulma asked.

"He went to go talk to that girl," Goku informed his long time friend.

Bulma looked over to Mirai Trunks. He was talking to a tall girl with long brown hair._ 'Aww that is just too cute,' _Bulma told herself.

Bulma took off her tank top and shorts to reveal a very skimpy bikini.

"Woman what in the hell are you wearing?" Vegeta snapped.

"What I can wear a bikini, maybe not for long, but still," Bulma rolled her eyes and applied some suntan lotion to her arms.

_'How dare that woman wear my favorite bikini out in public does she have no decency?' _Vegeta was furious, _'Wait this is what her and those harpies have been planning. I just got to stick to my plan.'_

_~Flashback~_

_"Ok so Vegeta, you got to be able to counter any plan the girls through at you," Goku warned._

_"What makes you think those harpies are plotting anything?" Vegeta growled._

_Goku glared at Vegeta. "Bulma will probably do something to make you crack," he informed the shorter Siayan._

_"I'd like to see her try," Vegeta snorted._

_~End Flashback~_

Vegeta noticed several men crowding around his mate. Vegeta was trying his best to prevent himself from sending them to the next dimension. How dare they think they had a chance with **his** mate. Vegeta chuckled. Knowing her, she wouldn't give him the time of day- or so he thought.

If you took a very close look at Vegeta at that moment, you might have been able to steam rising from him. Goku noticed Vegeta and walked over to him.

"Vegeta what's got you so angry?" Goku asked.

Vegeta pointed to the crowd of guys surrounding his wife. Goku went wide eyed at the sight.

A bunch of guys were flirting with Bulma, and she was actually flirting back. _'What is she thinking?' _Goku asked himself. Goku noticed Vegeta storming over to Bulma.

"Uh oh," Goku was frightened of what Vegeta was going to do.

_'Hmmph, the plan is working,' _Chi Chi appauded herself.

"Aww that's to sweet," Bulma blushed at one of the several guys flirting with her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How is Vegeta going to confront his wife?

Find out next time!

Thanks for all the reviews and keep on reviewing!


	13. Embarassing

A New House Guest

_Last time:_

_A bunch of guys were flirting with Bulma, and she was actually flirting back. 'What is she thinking?' Goku asked himself. Goku noticed Vegeta storming over to Bulma._

_"Uh oh," Goku was frightened of what Vegeta was going to do._

_'Hmmph, the plan is working,' Chi Chi appauded herself._

_"Aww that's to sweet," Bulma blushed at one of the several guys flirting with her._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Enough! Back away from **MY** Woman!" Vegeta yelled as he formed a ki ball in his hand.

"Since when I was your woman? You yourself said you didn't want me!" Bulma shouted back.

The guys surrounding Bulma scurried away.

"Bulma you have no right throwing yourself at other men," Vegeta shouted.

"Amd why not?!?" Bulma yelled.

"You are my wife," Vegeta answered.

"So what's your point," Bulma responded.

"The point?!?" Vegeta yelled.

"It was you who told me YOU couldn't put up with me," Bulma answered.

"..." Vegeta was speechless.

"My point exactly," Bulma smiled and kissed her husband on his cheek.

The crowd surrounding the couple gave a couple 'awwws.' Vegeta blushed.

"Vegeta you should know after all these years that you are the only man my heart feels for," Bulma whispered in his ear.

Vegeta smirked.

"Aw you guys forgive each other now," Goku spoke.

Bulma and Vegeta looked behind them. Goku, Chi Chi (who was resting on Goku's back), and the boys were there.

"Kakrott," Vegeta seethed.

Vegeta jumped on top of Goku and started punching him furiously. Bulma and Chi Chi started yelling at them to stop, but it was useless. Goku pushed Vegeta off of him, and punched him square in the kisser, sending Vegeta into the water. Vegeta Stood up, and raised his power level. Several other beach goers were screaming and running away.

"GOKU, VEGETA ENOUGH!" Chi Chi screamed as loud as she could.

Goku and Vegeta covered their ears and looked at the screeching woman.

"Sorry honey," Goku apologized.

By now Gohan, Videl, and Mirai Trunks returned to find what the commotion was about.

"Goten what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Dad and Uncle Vegeta started to fight, but Mom yelled at them," Goten explained.

The Demi Saiyans looked back at their parents. Out of no where, Chi Chi pulled out her infamous and terryfing Frying Pan of Doom (EEK XD) and whacked Goku and Vegeta right in the back of their heads. Everyone cringed of the sound of the frying pan's metal hitting the Saiyans' skulls.

"So Trunks who was that girl you were talkinmg to?" Videl asked, grabbing the attenthion of his family.

Mirai Trunks blushed. "Oh her. Her name is Kristin," he answered.

"My baby is all gorwn up," Bulma soflty sobbed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden the gang heard two large growls. Goku placed his hand behind his head and laughed. Vegeta crossed his arms.

Bulma and Chi Chi rolled their eyes. _'Some things never change,'_ they both thought.

"Hey Trunks!" Kristin called, waving her hand to grab the purple haired man's attention.

"Hey," Trunks mumbed (He was blushing).

Kristin began to blush to. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," Mirai Trunks responded.

"Cool. I'm staying at the Marriot," Kristin informed.

"Me to," M. Trunks smiled.

"Well meet me in the loby at seven," Kristin replied.

Mirai Trunks nodded his head. Kristin waved god bye and ran off.

"Aww Trunksie has a date," Gohan and Videl mocked while trying to stop themselves from laughing- which they failed at.

"Shut up!" Trunks yelled at his best friend and girlfriend.

Gohan and Videl just kept laughing. Mirai Trunks continued to blush.

"Hey don't pick on my Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"Mother..." Trunks mumbled.

It was official, Mirai Trunks hated family vacations.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Poor Trunks!

Thanks for all the revies so far and keep on reviewing!

VeggieBlueRaven: Thanks and keep going with your stories

Trunks's Hazel Eyed Assassin: Thank you!

ChasingCarsAllDayLong: Here it is

Navaka114: Yeo he is, but beware of his wife lol


	14. On a Date and Chaperones

A New House Guest

Mirai Trunks shifted his weight nervously between his feet. He was waiting in the lobby to meet up with his date. He saw the brunette he was waiting for. She was wearing a black strapless shirt and denim shorts that came mid thigh. Mirai Trunks gulped, she looked beautiful. Her long brown hair was down and flowed on her back. She looked at Trunks. He was wearing a black wife beater and grey pants (think Bojack Unbound). To her, he was the sexiest man there.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Chi Chi hid in the lobby as they watched Mirai Trunks greet his date.

"Hurry up Chi Chi they're leaving," Bulma whispered.

The two women followed the younger couple.

"Kakarott hurry your ass up," Vegeta growled.

He dragged Goku as he followed his wife following their son.

"Vegeta are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught?" Goku asked as he followed the shorter Saiyan.

"We're here," Mirai Trunks said nervously. They stopped in front of a Japenese Steak house. He grabbed Kristin's hand and led her into the resteraunt.

"Bulma wait up," Chi Chi whispered as the two mothers entered the resteraunt.

Mirai Trunks and his date had their own table in the center of the room. Bulma and Chi Chi had a table in the right corner. Goku and Vegeta had a table two tables behind their wives.

"Why again are we here?" Goku asked.

"I want to watvh that medeling woman," Vegeta stated.

"So where do you live?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"I live in Satan City. I go to Orange Star High. How about you?" Kristin asked.

"I live in West City. My mother is the president of Capsule Corp," Mirai Trunks answered.

"Really. Wow, that must be so cool," Kristin responded with her big brown eyes.

"I guess so. My Dad is a fighter," Trunks began.

"That's cool. My parents are crazy. I love them to death, but they are crazy," Kristin explained, "Tell me mre about your parents."

"Well my Mom is a genius. She loves to invent. My Dad loves to fight. They are the two most stubborn people you will ever meet," Mirai Trunks lectured.

"They must have an interesting love story," Kristin thought aloud.

"Of course we do," Bulma rolled her eyes and looked back at the menu.

"Vegeta can we order some food?" Goku asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and called for a waitor. The two Saiyans ordered every thing on the menu for each of them.

Mirai Trunks finished talking about the Son family when the chef arrived and began cooking.

Chi Chi noticed a chef carrying trays of food to the table a couple of rows behind them.

"Bulma look," Chi Chi pointed to the table.

Bulma turned around. She couldn't see who was sitting at the table, but the amount of food that was going for the table, Bulma figured it put.

"Looks like we aren't the only chaperones on this date," Bulma snorted.

Chi Chi frowned. She called the waitor over to her. She whispered something in his ear.

"Chi Chi what's up?" Bulma asked.

"Oh I just need something," Chi Chi responded.

Bulma frowned. She watched the chef prepare their food.

"That's pretty funny," Kristin giggled.

"Yea. My family and the Son family have some crazy adventures. The only reason we're here is because Mom got nervous about telling Dad about her pregnancy," Mirai Trunks laughed as well.

Kristin leaned over the table and softly kissed her date on the lips. Mirai Trunks blushed.

"Aww," Bulma said a little too loudly.

Mirai Trunks looked around, he could have sworn he just heard his mother's voice. _'Oh well I guess I'm just imangining things,' _Mirai Trunks told himself.

The waitor returned with what Chi Chi asked for.

"Chi you didn't," Bulma said as she looked at what Chi Chi asked for.

"Of course I did. Now let's pay a visit to our husbands," Chi Chi grabbed the item off the waitors tray and headed to the table two tables behind them.

"Mmm this is delicious. More please," Goku spoke as he finished his fifteenth plate.

The chef looked like he was about to cry when he noticed a woman with black hair holding a frying pan, and a woman with blue hair with a smirk that could rival her husband's.

Goku and Vegeta didn't notice their wives. Vegeta looked up when he noticed he had Goku's food on his face. Goku had just been hit with the frying pan Chi Chi held and spit the food he had in his mouth on Vegeta.

"Kakarott," Vegeta growled.

Hiis eyes went wide when he saw his wife.

"Hello Vegeta," Bulma spoke as she grabbed the frying pan from chi Chi.

"Woman what do you want?" Vegeta yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma yelled.

"You are the one following our son around," Vegeta yelled back.

"So that gave you the right to follow me!" Bulma shouted.

By now all the customers in the resteraunt were watching the couple's argument. Kristin and Mirai Trunks turned to se what everyone was staring at. Mirai Trunks reconized the voices. His suspicion was proven when he saw the blue hair of his mother and the flame hair of his father. Mirai Trunks stood up and stormed over to his parents with his date following close behind.

"I can't belive you Veggie!" Bulma shouted.

"Woman you're impossible," Vegeta crossed his arms.

Bulma pulled her hand into a fist.

"Mom, Dad," Mirai Trunks spoke.

Chi Chi, Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta turned to look at the very angry demi- Saiyan.

"I'm sorry your father and his idiocy had to ruin your date Trunks," Bulma spoke as she crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Mirai Trunks hissed.

"Your mother and the harpy were following you like idiots," Vegeta stated.

"I'm the idiot when it was you who was following me," Bulma snorted.

Kristin giggled. She thought the whole thing was hilarious.

"Mr. Briefs, it was a pleasure meeting you and your husband. But Trunks and I have to go," she grabbed her date's hand and led him out of the resteraunt.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Your welcome. I could tell you were embarassed, but I still like your family," she replied as they got into the car and drove back to the hotel.

Bulma sighed. She was ready to go home.

"Vegeta take me home," Bulma ordered.

The two couples were about to exit the resteraunt, when the waitor stopped them.

"Excuse me, but you two hae not paid your bill," the waitor spoke as he pointed to the two Saiyans.

Bulma frowned and pulled out her wallot.

_'The things I do for my family,' _Bulma thought aloud.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews and keep on reviewing!


	15. Busted

A New House Guest

Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and Chi Chi all caught a cab together back to the hotel.

"I hope your happy Vegeta," Bulma crossed her arms.

"Woman it's your fault," Vegeta also crossed his arms.

"When we get back to the hotel I want you to apologize to Trunks," Bulma spoke.

"Why should I have to apologize?" Vegeta looked at his wife.

"Because it is all your fault Veggie," Bulma answered.

"My fault?!?" Vegeta repeated.

"Yes. If you don't I will destroy your precious GR when we get back," Bulma warned.

"You wouldn't," Vegeta said codly.

"I would," Bulma responded just as codly.

Chi Chi and Goku sighed. They still had one week left before the trip was over.

"Are you sure no one is in here?" Kristin asked as they entered Mirai Trunks's hotel room.

"Yep. Gohan and Videl are with Goten and Trunks in Goku's room," Mirai Trunks answered.

Kristin smiled. She got real close to Mirai Trunks. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Their tonuges danced in each other's mouth. Mirai Trunks moved so now she was sitting on the bed and was still kissing her. They both laid back down on the bed. Their hands were exploring the other person's body. Both too lost in their passion to realize trouble coming their way.

"Stupid woman threatening me," Vegeta mumbled as he walked up to his son's hotel room.

He heard a soft moan come from inside the room. A woman's moan. Videl is with the kids, so who was it? Vegeta opened the door and his eyes widened. He was looking at Mirai Trunks feeling up his girlfriend. Vegeta cleared his throat, making his presence known. Both teenagers blushed immedaitly.

"Father," Mirai Trunks spoke.

"Son," Vegeta responded.

Mirai Trunks seperated from Kristin and the two sat on opposite ends of the bed.

"Care to explain what you were doing brat?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

Mirai Trunks was speechless.

"Umm," Mirai Trunks mumbled.

Vegeta tapped his fingers.

"Go back to your room," Vegeta told the girl.

Kristin got up and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and told him to call her tomorrow. Now it was just Mirai Trunks and Vegeta.

"Now father," Mirai Trunks began.

"Your lucky you weren't caught by your mother," Vegeta interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"If it was your mother who caught you she would throw a screeching fit," Vegeta explained.

"Are you going to tell mom?" M. Trunks asked.

"In due time," Vegeta smirked.

Mirai Trunks gulped. He knew that glint in his father's eyes all too well. Knowing his Dad, he will probably be totured before facing the wrath of his mother.

"Trunks have I ever told you the story of how your mother and I got together?" Vegeta smirked, this was going to be good.

M. Trunks nodded a 'no.'

"Well I'm about to tell you," Vegeta sat down in a chair and began to tell his son about when he and Bulma first spent the night together in great detail.

Bulma noticed her mate walk in to their room.

"What took so long?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta smirked. He went in to bathroom to change. He stood while Bulma sat down on the bed.

"I caught him with his mate," Vegeta explained.

"You WHAT!!!!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta covered his ears. He wouldn't be surprised if one day he went deaf because of her screeching.

"I caught the brat and his roaming hands," Vegeta repeated.

Bulma rubbed her temples.

"What did you do?" Bulma asked.

"I told him about our first night together," Vegeta smirked.

Bulma laughed. "You didn't."

Vegeta leaned over his wife and kissed her on the lips.

"I think he learned his lesson," he whispered in her ear.

Bulma smiled and kissed her husband on the lips, pulling him on top of her. Vegeta deepened the kiss when suddenly Bulma pulled away from him. She ran in to the bathroom and locked the door. Vegeta sighed and lay back down on the bed with his hands behind his head. It was going to be a LONG night.

The next morning, the group met down stairs for breakfast.

"Where is Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.

"Mom stayed upstairs," Trunks answered.

"Why?" Chi Chi asked.

"She was puking her guts out," Trunks answered.

Chi Chi chuckled to herself remembering that expirience all too well.

"So what happened last night?" Gohan asked his best friend.

"My Dad caught me and Kristin last night," M. Trunks whispered to his best friend.

"What did he say?" Gohan asked.

"He told me about the first night he spent with my mom," M. Trunks shuddered, that was a picture he was never going to get out of his head.

Gohan choked on his pancakes.

"He didn't," Gohan stuttered.

"He did."

"I'm sorry," Gohan patted M. Trunks on the shoulder.

"Your lucky your parents did that to you," M. Trunks responded.

Both teens looked at Goku and Chi Chi. Goku was smiling at her before he dug in to his plate of food.

Bulma walked in to the dining room and sat down between Trunnks and Vegeta.

"Hi Aunt Bulma!" Goten greeted.

Bulma waved to him. She looked at her husband. He was stuffing his face with food. Bulma paled and ran off.

"So are you going to see her again?" Gohan asked.

"Hopefully if I haven't scared her away," M. Trunks answered.

"Well here she comes now," Gohan spoke as he pointed to a girl walking towards their table.

"Hi," Kristin greeted.

Mirai Trunks blushed and muttered a hello.

"Ohh Mirai wants to kissy kissy," Trunks and Goten teased.

Videl smacked the two.

"Hey Videl," Kristin spoke.

Videl waved a hello and went back to fighting with Trunks and Goten.

"Umm Trunks, my parents and I are going sailing and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Kristin asked her boyfriend.

M. Trunks glaced over to his father who gave an approving nod.

"Sure," M. Trunks spoke.

"Great," she kissed his cheek before walking away.

He turned to face the snikering of all the other Saiyans at the table.

_'This is my family,' _Mirai Trunks thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well did you like it?

REVIEW!!! and thanks for all the reviews so far!


	16. Baby Sitting

A New House Guest

Vegeta finished his ten-thousandth push-up. He needed to work off today's anguish. Vegeta layed on his back, hands behind his head, barely out of breath.

"Damn brats," Vegeta muttered.

Today he and Goku had to baby sit Trunks and Goten. Mirai Trunks went sailing with his girlfriend, Gohan went off somewhere with Videl, Bulma was sick, Chi Chi was tending to his wife, and that left the two Saiyans. Vegeta never expirienced baby sitting the two demi Saiyans before. Nothing, not even serving in Frieza's army, could have prepared him for that...

_~Flashback~_

_Chi Chi was in Bulma's room holding her hair above the toilet._

_"Chi Chi what's the matter?" Goku asked._

_"You two need to watch the kids," she informed._

_"Absolutely not," Vegeta responded._

_"Please Vegeta," Bulma pleaded from her spot on the tiolet._

_"Gohan and Videl aren't here and Trunks has a date, there is no one else," Chi Chi stated._

_"What about you?" Vegeta crossed his arms._

_Chi gave the shorter Saiyan an evil glare that made her husband squirm._

_"I'm taking care of your wife. And I'm on vacation," Chi Chi spoke with venom._

_"Don't get upset Chi Chi. We'll do it," Goku put his hand behind his head and gave his usual grin._

_"Kakarott," Vegeta seethed._

_"Oh Goku," Chi Chi jumped on to Goku, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him passionatly._

_Vegeta realized now why he wanted to baby sit the brats._

_Goten and Trunks were in the dining room when Goku and Vegeta came down._

_"Where's mom?" the boys asked._

_"And big brother," Goten added._

_"Not here," Vegeta stated._

_Goten and Trunks looked at their fathers, dumbfounded._

_"We are baby sitting you today," Goku spoke._

_Vegeta noticed the evil glint in his son's eyes._

_"Don't get any ideas Trunks," Vegeta threatened._

_"Me dad. I wouldn't do anything like that," Trunks spoke while looking all innocent._

_"Whatever," Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away._

_"Well what is the plan for today?" Goku asked._

_Trunks looked over at Goten who nodded his head, and Trunks smirked (he looked just like his father!) and both started screaming and running around. Goku immediatly began chasing the kids, but Vegeta stayed put. Goku was chasing the screaming demi-Saiyans around the dining room when Vegeta had enough. He shot a ki blast that hit right in front of his son, stopping him and Goten in their tracks. They looked at Vegeta and started screaming again._

_"Help us!"_

_"He's trying to kill us!" _

_They ran into the arms of a woman with red hair and brown eyes. Goku stopped right behind the boys._

_"What's the matter?" the woman asked._

_"He's going to kill us," Goten whined._

_The woman looked up at Vegeta and shot him a death glare. Vegeta scowled. The brats were mocking him! He walked over and stood next to Trunks._

_"Trunks knock it off or should I getyour mother?" Vegeta smirked, he loved playing on people's fear._

_Trunks snapped his head to his father._

_"Mom is sick, and she left you in charge," Trunks smirked._

_"You really want to see if that's tue?" Vegeta responded._

_"Is this man your father?" the woman asked._

_"They are our sons. Sorry about that," Goku went into his classic stance and smiled._

_"My apologizies. I thought you were somebody else," the woman let go of the boys and walked away._

_"Go to your room brats," Vegeta growled._

_"Oh no," Trunks and Goten ran away screaming again._

_~End Flashback~_

Vegeta couldn't believe the day he had. Luckily Bulma didn't know about all the damage he done with ki blasts when he was baby sitting today. Or else he would be in trouble like Kakarott and his harpy mate and that frying pan. Vegeta shuddered, he hated that frying pan!

Vegeta heard their phone ring and Bulma run to answer it. Vegeta sat on the bed and waited for his mate to get off the phone. When she did, he noticed a not so happy look on her face.

"Vegeta," Bulma said softly, "did you throw ki blasts in the hotel today?"

Vegeta just stared at her.

"YOU THRW KI BLASTS TODAY! NOW I HAVE TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES. LUCKILY WE ARE LEAVING IN THREE DAYS OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE BEEN KICKED OUT!" Bulma shouted.

"Whatever," Vegeta rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom.

The next morning was a silent breakfast. No one was speaking. The teenagers had no idea what happened, but they had news they wanted to share. Finally Gohan had enough.

"I asked Videl to marry me, and she said yes," Gohan stated.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to update, I got a little writer's block.

Review!!!!

and thanks for all the reviews so far!


	17. Picnic

**A New House Guest**

_Last time:_

_The next morning was a silent breakfast. No one was speaking. The teenagers had no idea what happened, but they had news they wanted to share. Finally Gohan had enough._

_"I asked Videl to marry me, and she said yes," Gohan stated._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Goku choked on the pancake he was eating. Chi Chi paled for a moment before passing out.

"Mom," Goten jumped out of his chair and caught his mother.

Everyone else at the table was just frozen in shock.

"Way to go Gohan," Videl sarcastically replied.

Gohan gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. He should have known this would have been the reaction he would get. Mirai Trunks was the first to recover. He shook his head and had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Congragulations," he slapped Gohan's back, and gave Videl a hug.

"I'm happy for you big brother," Goten also spoke.

After Goku managed to catch his breath, he had on his famous Son grin. He stood up and gave Gohan a huge bear hug. Gohan couldn't breathe until his father let go of him. He gave Videl a big hug as well though not as tight.

"Welcome to the family Videl," Goku stated as he hugged his soon to be daughter-in-law.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Silly human emotions.

Chi Chi groaned, alerting everyone that she was waking up.

"Chi Chi!" Goku ran over and placed his wife on his lap.

"Are you alright mom?" Gohan asked worried for his mother.

Chi Chi grabbed her head.

"I will be. I can't believe you just blurted news like that Gohan!" she scolded.

Gohan visibilly flinched. He knew if his mother got pissed off that she pull out the frying pan.

**********************

Bulma was so happy to hear the engagement of Videl and Gohan. She knew when she first saw the two together, they would end up together.

She watched her family and the Son family stand around the hotel lobby.

"I have an idea. Since it's our last day here in Hawaii, how about we go out on a picnic?" the blue-haired beauty suggested.

"Thats a great idea," Videl responded.

"I want to go!" Goten added.

"Count me in," Trunks also spoke.

"Miria Trunks you can invite your girlfriend as well," Bulma added.

Miria Trunks blushed. He wasn't sure if he should ask her to come. He could barely handle his familyas it is.

"Ok mom," Miria Trunks softly spoke.

_______

"This place is so beautiful," Kristin spoke as the group came to the area that they would have their picnic at.

"When I was a little girl, my parents took me to this spot," Bulma stated.

The two families were on a cliff. There were flowers all around. A waterfall was across from the cliff's edge.

"Goku isn't this place beautiful," Chi Chi asked as she wrapped her arms around her husbands waist.

"Not as pretty as you," Goku whispered in his wife's ear.

The moment was between the couple when Goku's stomach growled. Chi Chi's right eye twitched. Her damn husband and his bottomless pit for a stomach!

"Can we eat now?" Goku asked as he grabbed hold of his stomach.

*Sweat drop*

"Sure," Bulma rolled her eyes.

She pulled out the balnket and with Chi Chi's help placed out all the food. The Saiyans were the first to dig in the food. The four woman stood off to the side and sighed. They would never get used to this.

Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goten, and Trunks jumped off the cliff and went swimming. Chi Chi screamed at them, ordering them to becareful. Kristin and Goku ended up joining the demi-Saiyans in the water. Vegeta was off to the side meditating. Videl joined Chi Chi and Bulma. She was interested in the old times they were sharing.

"Do you remember the 23 tournament?" Chi Chi asked.

"How could I forget. The look on Goku's face when he found out that it was you he was facing against was priceless," Bulma laughed.

"I still can't believe Oolong was the only one who knew it was me," Chi Chi chuckled.

"It wasn't as bad when I gave Veggie that pink shirt to wear," Bulma laughed even harder.

"What pink shirt?" Videl asked.

Vegeta's Saiyan ears picked up Bulma's discussion of that pink shirt. It was still hanging up in their closet. She refused to let him blast into ashes.

"Well when Vegeta returned from space, and I walked right up to him and told him he needed a shower," Bulma giggled. "He threw a silent fit, but followed me. I gave him a pair of green sneakers, yellow pants, and a pink 'badman' shirt to wear."

Both Chi Chi and Videl joined in the laughter at the mental image of Vegeta wearing that Badman shirt.

Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl ended up making flower crowns out of the flowers around them.

"All hail the Ox King's daughter, Princess Chi Chi!" Bulma exclaimed.

Videl and Chi Chi laughed along with Bulma. Chi Chi put a flower crown on Bulma's head as well.

"And all hail Princess Bulma of Capsule Corp!" all three laughed again.

Bulma smirked, in a very Vegeta like manner.

"Hey Veggie come here," Bulma yelled.

"What woman!" Vegeta yelled as he stalked on over to his mate.

Bulma stood up and put a flower crown on her husband's hand.

"All hail Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" Bulma bowed.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, what was she playing at?

"What an honor to serve you," Bulma joked with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Woman I can get used to the sight of you bending over for me," Vegeta returned her comment with a smirk of her own.

Videl tried her hardest to cover laughter, but failed.

"Now for you making a mokery of my title," Vegeta began.

He put his hands at the sides of her waist.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Bulma nervously asked.

He lifted her off the ground and walked over to the ciff's edge.

"VEGETA DON'T YOU DARE!" Bulma screamed.

"Have a nice swim," Vegeta smirked and dropped her.

Bulma screamed all the way down until she hit the water. Bulma lifted her head out of the water to see her mate a few feet above her laughing away.

"You think this is funny," Bulma seethed.

"Oh it's hilarious," Vegeta replied.

Bulma smiled. She liked seeing her man like this.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!!!!


	18. Where is the Plane?

**A New House Guest**

Bulma double checked their room to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. She was sad that their vacation was over. She was going to miss this place. But she was feeling a little home sick. The room was barren. Just as they first arrived. Bulma smiled. She was enjoying the silence. For once her mate, Vegeta, was no screaming 'woman,' or Trunks not fighting with his best friend Goten. Just peace and quiet.

"MOM!" "WOMAN!" both Trunks and Vegeta yelled.

Well so much for that.

Bulma sighed and left the hotel room. The rest of the gang was congregated in the hotel lobby. Goku and Chi Chi were holding hands. Bulma smiled at the sight. Bulma turned to her husband. He was off to the side with his usual scowl etched on his face. Bulma frowned. She knew she could never get Vegeta to do that. Why did she marry the arrogant jerk again? She still wonders to this day. Bulma noticed Mirai Trunks and Kristin exchanging numbers. Too be that young and in love again. Bulma rolled her eyes. She was starting to feel like an old bat.

"Well are you ready to go?" Bulma asked the group.

"Sure. But can we stop and get something to eat?" Goku asked.

*fall over anime style*

"Goku you ate breakfast two hours ago," Chi Chi responded.

"But that was two hours ago," Goku whined.

Chi Chi narrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Let's just go," Bulma suggested knowing that she couldn't argue with Goku's stomach.

Everyone shook their head. As they were heading out the lobby doors, management stopped them.

"Excuse me Miss Briefs, you have some liability that needs to be taken care of," the manager stated.

Bulma turned to her friends. Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta were avoiding her gaze. Gohan and Videl just looked at her, realizing what was going on. Bulma growled. She followed the mananger into his office.

Goku and the rest of the gang waited outside the hotel for Bulma. Bulma came out about fifteen minutes later fuming.

"You broke eight tables, shattered three chandeliers, destoyed four refridgerators, smashed nine walls, and gave an old woman a heart attack!" Bulma yelled.

Goku, Trunks, and Goten flinched. They remmebered how that happened very well.

"You forgot the two beds that we broke," Vegeta added with a smirk.

Bulma blushed. Chi Chi rolled her eyes, she shouldn't have expected any less. Videl and Gohan just shut their eyes and looked away, they couldn't wait to get home. Mirai Trunks shivered, that was a mental picture stuck in his head that he never wanted.

"Well our plane leaves in three hours, so we will stop for lunch," Bulma suggested.

"Okay," Goku responded rather enthusatically.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Shouldn't we call a taxi?" Videl asked.

"No more riduculous taxis when we can fly," Vegeta spoke.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples. _'Men,' _she thought.

"Fine Vegeta. You win," Bulma spoke.

Vegeta smirked.

"Can we go now please?" Goku asked.

He already was in the air with Chi Chi in his arms. The men grabbed the women and took flight to the nearest all you can eat buffet.

* * *

"How can you Saiyans empty an all you can eat buffet?" Chi Chi asked as they passed through security.

"Well I can tell you we are never coming back to Hawaii," Bulma added as she glared maliciously at her husband.

"That's because we are banned," Gohan finished.

Vegeta crosed his arms and jerked his head to the side. Goku scratched the back of his head.

"We need to get on the plane, they're boarding now," Videl spoke.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Hey Trunks look at this," Goten pointed to the control tower.

"Lets go check it out," Trunks recommended.

The two boys snuck away.

"I can't wait to get home," Gohan spoke as he sat down and wrapped an arm around Videl's shoulder.

"I have a ton of work to do when we get back," Bulma thought out loud with a sigh.

"Why didn't you just have your dad run the company while you were gone?" Videl asked.

"Well because he is on a cruise with my mother again," Bulma answered.

"Again?" Vegeta repeated.

"They won a free cruise," Bulma replied.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I know what I'm going to do when I get back home," Goku began.

"What's that?" Chi Chi asked.

"Go back to training," Goku answered.

*SMACK*

"Oww. What was that for Chi Chi?" Goku asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Saiyans," Chi Chi replied.

Bulma nodded her head. Even Videl is getting used to this.

"Oh look we're taking off," Gohan spoke as he looked out the window.

"Cool," Goku spoke.

The Son boys were enticed by the take off.

"Where are the boys?" Bulma asked.

Bulma and Chi Chi looked around.

"Hey Trunks where did the plane go?" Goten asked as he noticed the plane was gone.

Trunks looked around, and shrugged his shoulders.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta's booming voice was heard by the two boys.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was so busy.

Thanks for all the reviews so far :)

REVIEW!!!


	19. Mix Up

**A New House Guest**

_Last time:_

_"Hey Trunks where did the plane go?" Goten asked as he noticed the plane was gone._

_Trunks looked around, and shrugged his shoulders._

_"TRUNKS!" Vegeta's booming voice was heard by the two boys._

* * *

Both boys flinched at the sound of Vegeta's booming voice.

"Trunks I think we are in trouble," Goten stated the obvoius.

"Not unless we hide from my Dad," Trunks suggested.

Trunks knew what to do when his father was enraged: run and hide until he calmed down.

"Where are we going to go?" Goten asked.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"Anywhere but here," the purple-haired boy suggested.

Goten nodded his head. The two boys took to the skies and flew away.

_____

Gohan and Mirai Trunks looked at each other. _'Great,' _they both thought. Videl rubbed her temples. This was so embarassing. Goku looked worried. He wasn't sure what he should be more worried about, the boys or Hawaii. Bulma was annoyed. It was just like those boys to do some thing like this. Chi Chi had her frying pan out. She was ready to find the demi- Saiyans. Vegeta was fuming. He was never as bad as Trunks when he was his age.

"Goku get us back to the airport please," Bulma spoke with a sigh.

"Alright," Goku replied.

Everyone grabbed a hold onto the Saiyan. He put two fingers to his temple and dissapeared. They passengers around the group screamed when they noticed the Son and Briefs family dissapear.

Goku and the gang reappeared at the airport. They looked around. There was no sign of Trunks or Goten.

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Videl asked.

Gohan and Mirai Trunks shrugged their shoulders.

"They're blocking their ki," M. Trunks stated, "so it's going to be harder to track them."

"Damn brats," Vegeta muttered.

"That is not very nice Vegeta," Goku stated.

"Can it Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Bulma and Chi Chi screamed.

Everyone looked at the two mothers. If anyone could make the Z gang afraid, it was Bulma and Chi Chi.

"Yelling at each other will not help us find the boys," Chi Chi stated.

Bulma nodded her head. She hoped she would find the boys soon before they cause too much trouble.

_____

"Trunks where are we going?" Goten asked as he flew next to his best friend.

Trunks turned his head.

"I don't know. Someplace cool though," the purple-haired Saiyan replied.

Goten looked down. There was a village right a head of them.

"How about there?" Goten suggested.

Trunks nodded his head in agreement. The two boys landed in the small village a moment later.

A woman screamed when she saw the two demi-Saiyans land right before her very eyes. Goten and Trunks covered their sensitive ears.

"Who are you?" the woman asked as she caught her breath.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other. They had that very dangerous, mischevious glint in their eyes. Maybe they could have a little fun.

Trunks cleared his throat. "I am the Saiyan Prince. Bow before me!" he ordered in a voice that was similar to his father's.

Goten giggled. This was going to be interesting.

The woman immediatly bowed before the two boys. Trunks smirked at this (a smirk that matched his father's). He was loving this.

"The gods have returned to us," she stated.

Trunks and Goten looked at the woman with wide eyes. She thought they were gods?!?!?!

The woman stood up.

"Please return to the village center with me. We will throw a feast in your honor," she spoke as she turned.

As if on cue, the two boys' stomachs growled. Maybe they could stay a bit longer to get a bite to eat. It beats being yelled at by their parents.

_____

"I have a lock on them!" Goku exclaimed as he felt his son and his son's best friends power levels.

"Let's go then," Chi Chi responded.

Everyone grabbed a hold of Goku. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and focused on his young son's energy. They were gone in a blink of an eyes.

Goku and the rest of the gang reappeared in a small village. There was a considerable feast being held. Goku's mouth watered at all the food. Chi Chi noticed this and smacked her husband with her handy-dandy frying pan. It knocked some sense in the tall Saiyan. The group noticed a group of villagers walking past them. Gohan ran forward and stopped in front of a middle aged woman.

"Excuse me mam, can you tell me what is going on?" Gohan asked in a polite manner.

The older woman smiled kindly at Gohan.

"The gods have returned to us. We are throwing a feast on their honor," the woman answered.

The gang looked at one another.

"How did the gods return?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"It is said the gods would fly down from the heavens," the woman replied.

"Well we are looking for two people. They could be eating at your feast," Videl spoke.

The woman looked at Mirai Trunks and Goku more carefully. They looked familiar to her.

"Have you seen two young boys?" Bulma asked.

Suddenly it clicked in the woman's mind. Now she knew why they looked familiar to her.

The woman got on her knees and bowed.

Everyone looked at her sudden movement with wide eyes.

"We should have expected you two to return as well," the woman stated.

Goku scratched the back of his head. What was she talking about.

"Your resemblence is uncanny with your children," the woman spoke as she studied M. Trunks and Goku.

Bulma's mouth dropped. She knew what the woman was talking about!

"Are the gods of which you speak of go by the names of Trunks and Goten?" Bulma asked the woman.

The older woman turned to Bulma.

"They say it is their human names, yes," the old woman answered.

Vegeta caught on to his wife's train of thought. Boy was Trunks going to get it.

"Can you take us to them?" Bulma asked.

The old woman nodded. She motioned the gang to follow her. She lead them to a temple. All the food they carried was laid out on a massive table. Sitting on two thrones was Goten and Trunks. They didn't notice their families presence.

The gang fell over anime style at the sight before their eyes. Goten and Trunks were garnished in the traditional wear of the village. They had villagers massaging their feet, and feeding them.

"TRUNKS!" "GOTEN!" the Sons and Briefs yelled.

Trunks and Goten froze. They looked up to see the angry faces of their families. Goten and Trunks looked at eachother with the same thought on their mind. Busted.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Sorry it took me so long to get the new chapter up.

REVIEW!!!


	20. Like Father, Like Son

**A New House Guest**

_Last time:_

_"TRUNKS!" "GOTEN!" the Sons and Briefs yelled._

_Trunks and Goten froze. They looked up to see the angry faces of their families. Goten and Trunks looked at each other with the same thought on their mind. Busted_.

* * *

Goten and Trunks smiled nervously. Goku, Gohan, Videl, M. Trunks, Chi Chi, Vegeta, and Bulma were all glaring at them.

"Um...hi," Goten stuttered.

Trunks avoided the gazes of his family. He knew he was in deep trouble.

"Brat," Vegeta called.

Trunks gulped, but looked up to his father's intense gaze.

"You are in so much trouble Trunks," Bulma stated in a stern voice.

Chi Chi pulled out her frying pan and waved it in front of the boys. Both boys gulped as their eyes lit up with fear. They were dead.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are threatening our gods?" a villager asked.

Gohan smacked his forehead. All of this trouble caused by two boys.

"Listen, these two boys are not your gods," Videl explained.

The villagers gasped in shock. How dare these outsiders insult their judgement and ancient customs.

"Who do you think you are?" another villager asked the families.

Trunks noticed the vein on his father's forehead pulsing. That was never a good sign.

"Um were sorry for making you believe that we are your gods," Goten apologized.

The villagers looked at the youngest Saiyan with confusion. What was he saying?

Trunks looked at his best friend. He knew that they should be honest with the villagers.

"We are not your gods," Trunks stated.

All the villagers looked at one another. What the young gods were saying could not be true.

"These outsiders are forcing are gods to denounce their greatness!" one of the villagers shouted.

Goku blinked a couple of times. Were these villagers nuts? Videl rolled her eyes. This was all Trunks and Goten's fault! Chi Chi gripped her frying pan. She was ready to use it.

"I say we offer these outsiders as a sacrifice to our gods!" a young man spoke.

Alot of the villagers agreed with him.

Vegeta's eyes were dangreously close to turning turquiose. His temper was failing and he was ready to blow this village away. Bulma noticed this and sighed. Her pregnancy was making her notious, and she was ready to just leave and go home.

"Can we just grab the boys and go?" Bulma asked in sighful and exasperated voice.

M. Trunks agred with his mother. All of this was just so embarassing. He really regretted ever having a family vacation.

The villagers moved closer so they were surrounding the older members of the Briefs and Son family. The Saiyans noticed this.

"Trunks, Goten get over here now!" Vegeta demanded.

Trunks and Goten did not need to be told twice. They jumped over the table and ran to their families.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home," Chi Chi warned her young son.

Goten gulped. His Mom was really scary when she was like this.

The villagers seem to notice that their gods were leaving them.

"Don't leave!" the villagers begged.

Trunks and Goten looked at their 'followers'. They did sort of feel bad for misleading them.

"We're sorry, but our godly presence is too great for your eyes," Trunks stated in a voice that sounded much like his father's.

Gohan smacked his forehead. He didn't need to be told twice who Trunks's father was. Bulma rolled her eyes. Great, her son was spending way to much time with his father. Mirai Trunks shook his head. He never acted like this when he was Chibi Trunks's age. Vegeta smirked. _'That's my boy,'_ he thought.

All of the members of the village bowed before Trunks and Goten.

"Please return to us when we are ready for your return," the villagers pleaded.

Trunks and Goten nodded their heads. They were trying very hard not to break out in a fit of giggles.

"We will," Goten answered.

Everyone grabbed a hold of Goku as he used his instant transmission to leave Hawaii. The members of the villagers looked on in awe as Goku and the rest of the gang diasppeared in a blink of an eye.

"They are all gods," an older woman stated.

The rest of the villagers agreed.

* * *

Goku used his instant transmission to teleport himself and everyone else back to Capsule Corp. Everyone sighed in relief at the familiar surroundings. Bulma sat down on her front lawn. Traveling via instant transmission really made her sick to her stomach. M. Trunks sat down next to her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine Trunks," Bulma whispered in his ear.

"Well we're home," Goku stated in his usual happy and cheerful tone.

Everyone groaned at the earth's hero innocent attitude. Goku Son could never stay serious for long.

"Just promise me one thing," Gohan began.

Everyone turned to the oldest half-Saiyan.

"Promise me we'll never go on a family vacation again," he stated.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Next chapter I have a special treat for all of you that will have you rolling on the floor in laughter.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them :)

REVIEW!


	21. A Little Peace

**A New House Guest**

It has been a couple weeks since the Son and Briefs families have returned from their disasterous family vacation. Things were finally the normal peace for the two families. Mirai Trunks, Gohan, and Videl were grateful for it. Though Mr. Satan didn't take Videl's engagement to Gohan so well. His baby was all grown up now and ready to start a family of her own. Though Hercule knew that Videl was going to marry Gohan Son someday. It's just someday came too soon for the World Champ.

Bulma had finished putting away all of the dishes from breakfast when she felt another presence enter her kitchen. Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Videl appeared in the Caspule Corp kitchen via instant transmission. The blue-haired woman smiled at her friends.

"Well hello, this is a nice surprise," Bulma greeted.

"I came to spar with Vegeta," Goku stated, "Is he in the G.R.?"

Bulma nodded her head. The infamous Son grin appeared on the Saiyan's face.

"Well let's see if Vegeta is up for the challenge," Goku spoke as he headed for the G.R.

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to the other members of the Son family that stood in her kitchen.

"If your looking for Trunks, he is with the boys out in the lawn," Bulma commented to Gohan and Videl.

Gohan and Videl smiled and blushed. Both of them wanted to spend time with Mirai Trunks. It was nice to have someone in the gang their age.

"Thanks Bulma," Gohan spoke before he and Videl headed out the back door hand in hand.

Chi Chi stared at her son and his fiancee as they headed out the door. She still couldn't believe her baby was all grown up now and getting married to boot. Time just flew by over the years.

"Still strange huh," the blue-eyed woman commented.

Chi Chi looked away and stared at the other woman. There was a small and content smile on the pale and delicate face.

"What do you mean Bulma?" the raven-haired woman asked.

"I can remeber when Gohan was a little boyt that clung to his Daddy's leg," Bulma explained.

Chi Chi sat down on the table and rested her head in one of her hands.

"Now I'm planning a wedding with that idiot Satan," Chi Chi grumbled.

Bulma laughed and sat down across from her old friend.

"What I think you mean is that you are planning the wedding and you are having him pay for it," the blue-eyed woman responded.

The raven-haired woman sat up straight in her chair and looked at her friend. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Of course. He thought he was going to plan the wedding," Chi Chi began, "well I set that man straight."

Bulma broke out in a fit of giggles. A cute mental image forming in her devious mind.

"With your frying pan right," Bulma confirmed.

Chi Chi nodded her head and the two women broke out into a full laughter together. After a moment, the laughter died out. Chi Chi stood up and looked at her dear friend.

"Well with everyone here, we are going to have to get started on lunch," Chi Chi stated.

Bulma sat and up and followed Chi Chi to the fridge. The raven-haired woman was definatly right.

* * *

Videl, Mirai Trunks, and Gohan stared at the battling Goten and Chibi Trunks. The three young adults all ahd their mouths gaping open. Both Trunks and Goten were Super Saiyans as they were battling fifteen feet in the air. What really got the teens is what the two boys were fighting over.

"Trunks you cheater," Goten whined as be doged Trunks's fist.

"I didn't cheat," Trunks responded as he blocked Goten's kick.

"You stole the remote from me," Goten yelled as he threw a ki blast at his best friend.

"Well you were hogging the remote," Trunks spoke as he threw a ki blast of his own.

The Saiyans' ki blast met halfway and exploded on impact. After the flash of flight disappeared, Trunks and Goten were moving so fast delivering a set of punches and kicks to one another at an intense pace.

"Well there was nothing good on," Goten responded.

Videl, Gohan, and Mirai Trunks couldn't believe the two boys were fighting over tv. At least the three teens could say their lives with their families were never dull.

* * *

Goku grinned as he jumped away from Vegeta's attack. Their spar has been intense like all the others they had. Both Saiyans felt their blood running at the intense match. Since there was no battle to fight, this was the next best thing for the Saiyan genes. After all, Saiyans love to fight. Both Saiyans had cuts and bruises on their faces and bodies. The two warriors were facing one another in their battle stance, panting. Suddenly there was a loud grumble that broke the silence.

Goku grabbed his stomach and grinned before saying, "It's lunch time."

All of a sudden there was another loud grumble that filled the room. This time it was Vegeta's stomach. The Saiyan Prince left his battle stance and stood normaly. He moved to the controls and shut off the gravity.

"I wonder what Bulma and Chi Chi made for lunch," Goku wondered out loud.

The two Saiyans left the G.R. with their stomachs leading the way.

* * *

The two families were out in the lawn for lunch. It was a beautiful day and there were a few large appetites to feed. Everyone was having a good time eating. Goten and Trunks settled their cute little dispute after their spar was over. Videl, M. Trunks, and Gohan were still in disbelief at the youngest Saiyans. They settled their argument by sharing a toy. The two boys were most strange. Goku and Vegeta decided to take a sparring trip in the mountains. Training in the fresh air with no one to bother them sounded like a lot of fun. They could even power up to Super Saiyan 2 and become even stornger!

Sudddenly, two people appeared via instantaneous movement. It was Kibito Kai and the Old Kai! What were they doing on Earth? Kibito Kai was blushing heavily while the Old Kai had a mischevious grin on his face.

Goku walked over to the pair. A confused look was plastered on the goofy Saiyan's face.

"What are you two doing here?" Earth's greatest hero asked.

The rest of the gang was just as curious. Though Gohan had a feeling he knew what the two kais were doing here.

"Well Goku, I came to get that kiss you promised me," the Old Kai stated.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Uh-oh... Old Kai wants that kiss from Bulma that Goku promised him. How is this going to turn out?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them :)

REVIEW!


End file.
